Eddie Kretchner
|latest = }} Eddie Kretchner, also known as Teddy, was a Neo-Nazi gang member responsible for the murders of two LAPD officers. History Teddy was a career criminal and a member of a Neo-Nazi gang. He was able to get tattoos from Adrian Beck to symbolize his gang affiliation and got two felony convictions or strikes for armed robbery and meth possession respectively. During his last time in prison, Teddy befriended Jesse Langhoffer, better known as Stomper. A year after getting out for the last time, Officers Mike Stern and Enrique Duran initiated a traffic stop on Teddy while he was driving his aunt's car with Jesse and Kevin Weber. Due to the high-powered guns and the meth in the car, both Teddy and Jesse faced a third strike if arrested and an automatic life sentence if convicted. Not willing to go back to jail, Teddy led an ambush of the two cops, killing them, but resulting in Kevin's death in the officers' return fire. Teddy and Jesse returned his aunt's car to her garage and hid the evidence in the murders under her flower beds. The LAPD eventually managed to track the car to Teddy when his aunt called the tipline and asked about the car since Teddy had returned her car damaged from the officers' return fire. The LAPD staked out the house where Teddy and Jesse returned to get rid of the evidence. Confronted by Detectives Julio Sanchez and Mikki Mendoza, Jesse chose to surrender, but Teddy fought back, taking several officers to subdue him. After his arrest, Teddy demanded medical attention despite only having a bruise in an effort to use police misconduct to get out of trouble. Teddy taunted Julio until Captain Sharon Raydor entered to read Teddy his rights. Teddy refused to cooperate, demanded a lawyer and banged his head on the table several more times. With no evidence to hold the two men, the LAPD returned them to Teddy's aunt's house where the men were locked in a police car while the LAPD executed a search warrant in front of them. Unknown to the two criminals, they were watched by a hidden camera in the police car and the detectives were able to use Teddy and Jesse's reactions to the search to find the evidence. The argument between Teddy and Jesse led to Teddy confessing to the murders, only to learn that he was on camera. Rattled by a comment that Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson had made about talking to Jesse, Teddy attempted to strangle him to death with his handcuffs before Julio finally intervened and shocked Teddy into submission with a taser. Following the recovery of the evidence, Stern and Duran were exonerated in the death of Kevin Weber while Teddy and Jesse faced trial for the murders they had committed. Known Victims *Officer Mike Stern (shot alongside Kevin Weber and Jesse Langhoffer) *Officer Enrique Duran (shot alongside Kevin Weber and Jesse Langhoffer) *Jesse Langhoffer (attempted to strangle to death) Appearances ''The Closer'' Season 5 # Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Season 5 Category:Armed Robbers Category:Murderers